Et si
by ToMoYo FaNeL
Summary: Naruto est gravement blessé par Sasuke. A son réveil, il découvre la vie qu’il aurait pu avoir si Sasuke était resté avec lui. Mais peut-être que cette vie n’est pas aussi parfaite ?
1. Trop Tard

**Titre**** :**** Et si…**

**Auteur :** ToMoYo FaNeL ou Tomochan

**Disclaimer :** Naruto n'est pas à moi… Il est à Sasuke… Et à Kishimoto-sensei.

**Genre :** Romance shonen-ai (sasunaru bien sûr)… Fatalité. Et non ce n'est PAS une Deathfic ! è_é (contrairement aux apparences… enfin si c'est en quelque sorte une deathfic, mais comme à la fin sasuke et naruto sont vivant, ça compte pas trop hein ?)

**Rating :** K+ pour le moment

**Résumé : **Naruto est gravement blessé par Sasuke. A son réveil, il découvre la vie qu'il aurait pu avoir si Sasuke était resté avec lui. Mais peut-être que cette vie n'est pas aussi parfaite ?

**Nda : **J'ai cette idée dans la tête depuis longtemps, mais je n'étais pas sûr du début. Je me lance UNE FOIS DE PLUS dans une nouvelle fic. Cette fois je sais où je vais (pour changer xD). Il n'y aura pas trop de chapitres. Je pense en faire 4, 6 grand max. Le premier fait office de prologue mais je ne l'appellerai pas exactement comme ça lol.

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 1 : Trop tard…**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Et si**_… Avec ces deux petits mots, on pourrait refaire le monde. C'est ce qu'on dit. On aimerait retourner dans le passé et changer les choses, parce que _si_ on avait dit ça à ce moment là, notre vie entière aurait changé, elle serait sûrement devenue meilleure. Avec _Et si_, on pourrait être heureux, comme on le voudrait tant. Déjouer le destin, changer le présent pour ne plus avoir de regret. Tout le monde y a pensé.

_Et si_… ce pouvoir, même obtenu, n'apportait à la fin que plus de souffrances ?

Comme _si_ les choses devaient suivre un ordre précis et que _si_ elles étaient chamboulées, le retour d'ascenseur serait encore plus violent.

« _**Et si**_ », deux petits mots qui portent si loin que la conscience humaine ne pourra peut-être jamais les comprendre.

**.oO°Oo.**

Je cours aussi vite que je le peux. Je refuse de le laisser m'échapper une fois de plus.

Il faut que je le rattrape !

Sakura-chan va m'en vouloir d'avoir abandonné le campement, c'est sûr, surtout dans une mission comme celle-ci… Mais en sentant Sasuke, je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser filer.

Alors je lui cours après.

Il est rapide, mais je le suis tout autant. J'espère pourvoir le convaincre de revenir à Konoha. Depuis que je sais qu'il a éliminé Orochimaru, j'ai encore plus d'espoir de le voir rentrer au village… Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'en ai envie. Ce mec m'obsède, je n'arrive jamais à l'effacer complètement de ma mémoire. Même quand je me répétais que je n'éprouvais plus que de la haine pour lui. Qu'il me faisait même pitié en y repensant… Mais la réalité était différente…

Son retour, son retour, son retour, je ne pensais qu'à ça !

Sakura-chan m'a demandé de ne pas en faire une fixation. Si même elle trouve que je fais dans l'excès c'est que… En fait j'en fais toujours trop quand il s'agit de Sasuke… Il me manque…

Trop.

Il est proche…

Il fait si sombre dans cette forêt la nuit. Je ne vois pas à deux mètres. Mais le chakra de Sasuke me guide. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il le fait exprès, pour que je puisse le suivre. Sakura-chan m'aurait dit que c'est un piège, mais même si c'est le cas, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis si longtemps maintenant. Peu importe ce qu'il se passera, j'ai besoin de le revoir…

Son chakra disparaît.

« Merde… »

Je me camoufle dans les buissons et balaie les alentours en un regard. Je me trouve dans une clairière. La lumière de la lune vient éclairer l'emplacement. A l'autre bout, adossé à un arbre, une ombre apparaît.

Sasuke…

« Sors de ta cachette… Usuratonkachi. »

Ça faisait si longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appeler comme ça. Je me rends compte que ça me manquait terriblement. Autrefois, c'était une insulte qu'il m'envoyait pour me rabaisser mais aujourd'hui c'est devenu un surnom… presque affectif. Comme ceux qu'on donne aux animaux domestiques… je me sens d'ailleurs comme un chien bien obéissant quand mon corps agit tout seul, sortant de sa cachette et se plantant au milieu de la clairière. J'observe Sasuke avec attention.

« Tu ne lâches jamais l'affaire, baka ?

- Si tu rentrais, on gagnerait du temps.

- … J'ai autre chose à faire. »

Il s'avance et la lune éclaire son visage. Mon cœur rate un battement. Il est encore plus beau qu'autrefois…

« Tu devrais m'oublier une bonne fois pour toute et passer à autre chose. C'est un conseil.

- …j'essaierais de m'en souvenir… »

Un rictus se forme au coin de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne me tourne le dos. Il est sur le point de partir sans un mot de plus. Mais il est hors de question que je le laisse faire. Il ne m'échappera pas…

Pas cette fois !

« … Mais c'est impossible… »

Il n'a pas le temps de se retourner que je suis déjà à côté de lui. Je me suis entraîné pendant des mois pour égaler sa rapidité. Je ne suis peut-être pas aussi souple mais ce qui est certain c'est que de cette façon il n'aura pas autant de facilité qu'avant pour me distancer.

« … Il est bien trop tard pour tourner la page ! »

Je commence à l'attaquer. C'est sans aucun mal qu'il esquive et riposte. Nous combattons et je me sens transporter par cette nostalgie qui me prend. Pendant des mois je retenais mes coups en m'entraînant avec les autres Anbus, mais ce soir, je peux enfin me donner à fond ! Je sais que Sasuke fera pareil. Ce sera amusant, tout simplement parce qu'on adore se battre l'un contre l'autre et que nous sommes aujourd'hui au même niveau… peut-être que dans un certain sens, ça a toujours été le cas.

Mais…

Non, je ne peux plus faire machine arrière. C'est trop tard pour oublier toute cette histoire. Ce conseil, il aurait dû me le donner à nos douze ans, le jour de son départ. Mais même là, je n'y serais pas arriver… c'était déjà bien trop tard pour faire comme si de rien n'était… j'étais trop confiant, trop arrogant pour m'imaginer que j'allais perdre ce combat décisif et que Sasuke allait partir à jamais…

Alors je n'ai rien dit.

J'étais aussi trop fier. Jamais je n'aurais avoué ce que je ressentais à ce moment là parce que je ne l'avais pas encore complètement accepté.

Alors je n'ai rien dit.

Ce n'est que ce soir que je me demande ce qui ce serait passé si j'avais lâché la bombe avant la bataille. Est-ce que Sasuke…

« Si je gagne ce combat, tu… devras gentiment me suivre à Konoha ! »

Il disparaît dans l'obscurité. Seul son rire qui résonne sinistrement dans la nuit prouve encore sa présence.

« Tu es encore trop naïf, Usuratonkachi ! »

J'esquive de peu son katana qui fend l'air à une vitesse impressionnante. Après une ou deux pirouettes, j'arrive à lui faire lâcher son arme et à lui donner un coup au visage. Il est sonné pendant une minute avant de se relever et de se positionner pour un nouvel échange. Je reprends mon souffle durant ce moment de répit. Mon regard s'accroche au sien. Je me laisse sombrer dans ses deux pupilles écarlates. Toute trace de sa pureté d'antan a disparu. Il ne reste qu'un vide. Tout ça pour cette stupide vengeance…

Un nouveau rictus apparaît sur son visage et il se redresse.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ?!!

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Tu me ralentis…

- J'en ai rien à foutre !! On est en plein combat !

- Depuis le temps, tu devrais avoir compris que ce combat, je l'ai déjà gagné… Alors c'est fini. »

Je reste muet et immobile. Mes yeux le suivent distraitement alors qu'il reprend possession de son katana, à dix mètres de là. Il me lance un dernier regard et il croise le mien. J'ai comme l'impression que ce moment est interminable. Que quand il se sera détourné, je ne pourrais plus jamais voir ce regard… ce visage…

Mon cœur cogne dans mon crâne. Il bat avec une telle lenteur… Au rythme de ses mouvements. Doucement, il se détourne et est près à s'enfoncer dans la forêt…

Sasuke…

Je me sens comme à douze ans. Je vois le dos de Sasuke. Je n'arrive pas à dire quoi que ce soit, pourtant les mots me brûlent la gorge… je n'arrive plus à bouger, alors je me contente de le regarder s'éloigner, jusqu'à disparaître… Mais…

Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise…

Suite à cette pensée, je retrouve l'usage de mes jambes. Sans même réaliser, je suis à la poursuite de Sasuke. Je suis derrière lui. Il se retourne et dégaine son katana. Je ne pense pas à esquiver… Je ne sens qu'une douleur dans la poitrine.

A cause de son regard vide qui n'exprime à présent qu'un vague étonnement ? A cause de ces souvenirs devenus tabous et en même temps la raison pour laquelle je m'accroche ?

Ou bien peut-être que son katana enfoncé dans mon corps en est la cause…

Je m'écroule. Le visage de Sasuke est figé en une expression d'horreur… Je pensais qu'il était toujours impassible… Il faut qu'on m'embroche pour le faire réagir ?...

Je vois de plus en plus flou. Qu'est ce que tu fous Kyuubi ?...... mon souffle devient faible.

« Naruto ! »

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux… Sasuke est penché sur moi… je dois rêver… Sasuke est en train de verser une larme ?.. Putain, Sasuke UCHIWA est en train de pleurer ! J'ai bien envie de rire, mais j'ai trop de mal à respirer. Je commence à tousser… du sang ? Alors… c'est fini ?

« T'es vraiment un incapable ! C'était si simple à esquiver ! Putain, Naruto !

- La ferme… baka…

- Non, c'est toi qui la fermes ! Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? T'es vraiment un boulet… k…»

Une de ses larmes tombe sur ma joue. Elle me brûle comme de l'acide…

J'ai… sommeil…

« Sa… su… ke…

- Usuratonkachi ! Arrête de parler, j'essaye de me concentrer ! »

Une délicieuse chaleur se concentre dans ma poitrine tandis qu'une faible lumière émane des mains de Sasuke… Je ne comprends pas…

Pourquoi veut-il me sauver ?

Mais malgré ses efforts, je le sens… Il est bien trop tard… Depuis longtemps, il est trop tard… Pourquoi nous n'arrivons pas à l'admettre ?

_**Et si… **_

Je tousse encore. Ça me fait mal à la gorge… tout comme ces mots qui me reviennent…

« Je… j'aurais dû… te le dire ce jour-là… »

Il ne dit rien dans sa concentration, mais fronce les sourcils. Il a beau faire, je sais qu'il m'a entendu… je constate qu'il s'est repris, que plus aucune larme ne coule sur ses joues… A-t-il seulement pleuré ?... non… ça ne se peut pas… c'est sûrement moi qui pleure. Oui, je le sens… mes yeux me piquent… et j'ai l'impression de me noyer dans ces larmes… les larmes que je verse depuis son départ…

« Sa… Sasuke, je…je voulais que tu restes à Konoha… avec moi… parce que je... »

Ma tête me tourne, j'ai du mal à m'exprimer, ou même simplement à me concentrer sur ce que je suis en train de dire. Je distingue faiblement Sasuke lâcher un juron quand mes yeux se ferment… il sent que ça ne va pas marcher… mais ses mains sur ma blessure me transmettent toujours une chaleureuse énergie… en vain…

« Pa…Parce que j'ai… je…

- Tais-toi, baka, tu as de la fièvre, tu délires… »

Cette douleur dans sa voix qu'il n'arrive pas à cacher est si étrangère à sa personne…

« N…Non je… »

Ma gorge me brûle à chaque son qui sort de ma bouche… Je tente de lever le bras… merde, il est si lourd… je tremble de tous mes membres, j'ai froid… terriblement froid… et cette chaleur que dégage les mains de Sasuke se dissipe… dans un dernier effort, je lève la main à son visage et caresse sa joue. Il me lance un regard surpris… mes paupières aussi sont tellement lourdes que je les referme…

« Je t'aimais tellement… si… ce jour-là… peut-être que… »

Je pleure encore… je sens ces larmes acides creuser ma peau…

J'ai si froid…

« …Naruto ? »

Quelque chose de chaud enserre ma main… c'est la sienne… sa peau est… douce…

…sommeil…

Ma main est devenue beaucoup trop lourde à porter à présent… alors je lâche tout et…

Plus rien…

A part le noir total et la sensation de ses bras autour de moi…

C'était écrit depuis longtemps, il était déjà…

**Trop tard.**

Mais…

_**Et si ce jour fatidique, alors que j'étais trop fier pour t'avouer tout cet amour que je ressentais pour toi, je t'avais retenu en disant ces mots ?**_

…_**Si « Je t'aime » avait suffit ?**_

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 1**

**.oO°Oo.**


	2. Utopie

**.oO°Oo.**

**Chapitre 2 : Utopie**

**.oO°Oo.**

_**Et si, alors que tu avais jusqu'à trahi ton village pour atteindre l'unique but de ton existence, tu n'étais pas parti ? **_

…_**Si tu étais resté avec moi parce que ce sentiment étrange se cachait en toi également ?**_

Le paradis ne serait-il que chaleur ?

Il y a deux minutes j'avais froid, et là je suis tellement bien, comme si je renaissais, comme si j'avais trouvé la mort pour revivre neuf mois dans le ventre d'une mère.

Je sens un nouveau souffle dans mes poumons. Ma respiration est calme et régulière. J'ai le sentiment de me réveiller doucement d'un rêve qui aurait duré des années. Mon corps engourdi et courbaturé se laisse aller à la paisible atmosphère autour de moi.

La renaissance est si douce…

Mais si il y a une seconde vie, sans Sasuke, ça ne vaut pas le coup…

Sans lui, le paradis serait un enfer…

Je sais ce qu'est l'enfer. Ça fait des années qu'il est sur terre, puisqu'il est parti depuis si longtemps… Si je renais, est-ce que je vais l'oublier ? Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi. Je ne souffrirais plus…

Le sommeil me quitte et je peux sentir mon corps se revitaliser. La chaleur de cet endroit me pénètre et m'apaise… c'est bon.

J'ouvre péniblement les yeux. Le sommeil a duré si longtemps que mes paupières sont collées. Ma vision est encore vacillante et troublée. Doucement, je discerne la fenêtre. Les rideaux empêchent les rayons d'un soleil matinal d'entrer dans la chambre. Mais la lumière me fait mal aux yeux alors je les referme. Déjà, la fatigue me reprend. Je remonte la couverture jusqu'à mon menton et me retourne dans le lit. Un soupir de bien-être m'échappe quand la source de chaleur se rapproche. Sans y réfléchir, je m'y colle, un bonheur dément m'arrachant un sourire bienheureux.

Un son me parvient aux oreilles et avant que je ne pense à y réfléchir, la chaleur m'enveloppe déjà de ses grands bras. Je m'y abandonne en un autre soupir satisfait. Un souffle délicieux chatouille mon oreille dans une tendre caresse.

Le temps passe et je reprends conscience pour la deuxième fois.

Où suis-je ?

J'ouvre les yeux et me retrouve en face à face avec le visage de Sasuke… il dort paisiblement comme un nouveau-né. Son visage est plus innocent que dans mon souvenir mais sa peau est toujours d'une blancheur d'ivoire…

…

Une seconde.

Les bras qui m'enserrent sont les siens et cette chaleur provient de son corps. Il est si proche, plus que je ne l'aurais jamais espéré… dans le même lit que moi, de beau matin…

Je me redresse vivement, le cerveau en ébullition. La découverte de Sasuke qui m'enlace me choque un peu… J'ai mal au crâne, mais en y réfléchissant, c'est le cas depuis que je suis ici…

Je ne suis pas mort ? Enfin, si… non ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'aller plus loin dans mes réflexions, que deux bras m'enserrent et qu'une bouche vient déposer un baiser dans ma nuque…

La surprise est telle que je me retrouve parterre, entremêlé dans les draps, après avoir poussé un cri.

« Usuratonkachi, tu t'effraies tout seul maintenant ? »

Je cherche la sortie de cette couche de tissu et quand c'est fait, je tombe nez à nez avec Sasuke. Il m'adresse un regard curieux, la tête reposant sur ses bras croisés, au bord du lit. Mon cerveau s'arrête l'espace d'une minute en croisant son regard. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir si calme. Mais je finis par me ressaisir.

« Que… Qu'est ce que… je fais là ? »

« Hmpf, baka, tu es tombé du lit. »

Je le fixe, confus. Puis l'illumination : Il se fout de ma gueule !

« Je te demande ce que je fais ici !! »

Il soupire et se lève. Mes yeux le suivent alors qu'il met son pantalon. Je déglutis difficilement en constatant à quel point son corps est parfait…

« Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, tu habites ici. »

Quoi ?

Je regarde autour de moi mais je ne reconnais rien… ah si, la fenêtre… le lit… mais il manque quelque chose à cette pièce…

Mais ça n'explique pas ce qu'il fait là…

Ah ! J'y suis !!

« J'ai compris ! Après notre combat, tu m'as soigné et tu es revenu à Konoha pour me ramener ! Et puis… en voyant le bordel de mon appart, tu as tout nettoyé ! »

Sasuke enfile un pull noir et me lance ce même regard curieux. Il se rapproche de moi et quand il arrive à ma hauteur, je recule un peu. Mais il diminue davantage la distance entre nous et je me colle au lit pour lui échapper…

Son regard est toujours aussi pénétrant… mais sa façon de me dévisager est différente. Quelque chose dans son regard me fait frissonner.

« T'as fait un cauchemar ? »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite la question. Puis j'oublie totalement d'y réfléchir quand les lèvres de Sasuke frôlent les miennes dans une délicieuse caresse. Il s'éloigne de moi, prêt à se relever, mais je le retiens. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien, je me sens submergé par cette émotions. Je le serre contre moi et l'embrasse comme j'ai tant rêvé de le faire. Je communique dans cette étreinte tout l'amour que je ressens pour lui. Toutes ces années passées à lui courir après, toutes ces larmes à pleurer, tout ce vide autour de moi qui est à présent comblé par sa silhouette….

Tout disparaît quand ma langue rencontre la sienne pour un baiser sulfureux.

Je n'avais jamais embrassé mais j'ai tant imaginé pourvoir goûté aux baisers de Sasuke, que ça se fait comme une habitude. Il me serre contre lui à son tour et je me sens fondre dans sa chaleur… J'en ai presque des vertiges quand sa main vient caresser mon dos.

Le baiser ne se rompt que lorsque je n'ai plus d'air. J'ai le souffle court et mon cœur bat à une vitesse folle. Sasuke ne bouge pas, il se contente de me regarder fixement. Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues.

« Tu fais fort dès le réveil. »

Un rictus se forme au coin de sa bouche et il dépose un baiser sur mon front.

« Ne pense plus à ce combat dans la vallée. On avait dit que c'était du passé. »

La vallée ? Il parle de la vallée de la fin ? Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds et il soupir de lassitude.

« Mais… Je parlais de celui dans la forêt, tu sais… celui où tu m'as blessé et où je… t'ai avoué que… »

Je baisse la tête en rougissant. Sasuke me lance son regard curieux.

« De quoi tu parles ? Je m'en rappelle pas. Ca devait faire partie de ton cauchemar.

- … Nan, je suis sûr que c'était vrai ! »

Je réfléchis un moment. Ça n'a pas de sens, c'est obligé qu'il s'en rappelle… Mais le simple fait qu'il soit là, devant moi, que je l'aie embrassé, qu'on ait dormi dans le même lit… rien que ça, ça n'a pas de sens…

Ah moins que…

« Pourquoi tu pensais que je parlais de la vallée de la fin ?

- T'es bizarre ce matin, baka.

- Je suis pas un baka !!

- … Tu te rappelles, quand on s'est battu là-bas… »

Comment je pourrais oublier… je me souviens de tous tes mouvements, toutes ces paroles que tu as dites mais que je ne pouvais pas comprendre à ce moment-là. Je me souviens de ce sentiment horrible de solitude quand j'ai rouvert les yeux et que tout était fini…

Que tu étais parti…

« Il s'est passé tellement de choses ce jour-là… Je te l'ai déjà dis mais… Si tu ne m'avais pas avoué que tu m'aimais, je ne serais sûrement pas resté. »

Je croise son regard. Ce qu'il me dit me laisse perplexe. Il se moque de moi ? Non, je ne crois pas… mais, pourtant j'en suis certain, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments pour la première fois dans la forêt. Et il n'est jamais resté avec moi ! Il m'a abandonné et j'ai souffert… j'ai eu si mal pendant des années… si mal sans lui…

C'est les larmes aux yeux que je lui raconte ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je lui raconte ces évènements qui nous ont changés, qui l'ont éloigné de moi… il m'écoute en silence et essuie mes joues mouillées.

« Je suis mort, c'est ça ?! Au paradis ?!

- Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu es vivant et en bonne santé. C'était juste un cauchemar comme tu en fais souvent.

- Mais non ! Je suis… ! »

Plus aucun son ne sort de ma bouche quand il m'attire à lui. Mon cœur s'affole et sa chaleur m'apaise à nouveau. Il y a tant de choses qui se bousculent dans ma tête, je ne sais plus où est le rêve et où est la réalité. Est-ce possible que toute cette souffrance n'ait été qu'un mauvais rêve ?...

Non, c'était réel. Peu importe ce qu'il en dit…

« Si tu étais mort, ton corps ne serait pas aussi chaud. Ton cœur ne pourrait pas battre aussi rapidement… »

Il m'adresse un sourire satisfait et je rougis. C'est vrai que tout ça est irréel… En fait… Le rêve est ici. Dans les bras de Sasuke… Là où j'ai toujours voulu être…

Près de Sasuke.

« Hum… »

Que ce soit vrai ou non, ça n'a pas d'importance … du moment que je suis avec lui.

Après un long moment blottit contre lui, il me dit qu'il est l'heure, que l'Hokage m'attend.

« Oba-chan ?? Mais je veux rester avec toi ! »

Je fais la moue et le serre plus fort. Et quelque chose apparaît sur son visage. J'en reste sans voix tellement c'est beau, tellement c'est doux. Son sourire est magnifique… je ne l'avais encore jamais vu sourire de cette manière et mon cœur recommence à faire des siennes.

Je ne veux plus me réveiller… Je veux rester dans ce songe, où même Sasuke sait sourire. Rien que pour moi.

« Je t'aime, Sasuke »

Il me sourit avant de se pencher sur mes lèvres et nous partageons ainsi un délicieux moment…

« Moi aussi, Usuratonkachi… »

**.oO°Oo.**

« Tu voulais me voir ? »

Je m'approche du bureau de la vieille. Son fauteuil est tourné vers la fenêtre qui donne sur un merveilleux paysage. Sur Konoha. « Un jour, je serais moi aussi sur ce fauteuil ». C'est la pensée qui me vient avant que je ne me rappelle que je suis peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est.

« La cérémonie aura lieu la semaine prochaine.

- La cérémonie ? Pour quoi faire ? »

Elle se retourne vers moi et m'adresse un grand sourire.

« Pour te faire Hokage pardi ! »

…

L'information ne parvient pas à mon cerveau…

« Pour… me faire… Hokage…

- Ca fait si longtemps que l'on en parle, ne fais pas ton surpris ! Je commence à être rouillée, et tu es sans aucun doute le ninja le plus puissant du village… Mais ça je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Elle me sourit. Moi je suis encore un peu abasourdi. Là c'est certain : ça ne peut PAS être vrai.

« Alors… Ils vont tous devoir reconnaître ma valeur. »

Si ça avait été vrai, j'aurais mis plus d'enthousiasme…

Qu'est ce que je dis ? On s'en fout, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps !!

Allez, Naruto, on reprend depuis le début.

J'affiche un sourire immense.

« Il vont tous devoir reconnaître ma valeur !! Je vais enfin pouvoir leur prouver à tous que je ne suis pas un incapable !!

- Ah, là je te reconnais ! »

Elle m'explique brièvement comment ça va se passer. Quand je sors de son bureau, je saute littéralement de joie.

« Alors ? »

Sasuke est adossé au mur en face de la porte. Je suis tellement content que je lui saute dessus. J'ai envie de rire, j'ai envie de vivre…

Ici.

Avec lui.

« Je vais devenir Hokage !! »

Il m'adresse un sourire fier. Je suis sur un petit nuage. Il passe une main dans mes cheveux pour me décoiffer.

« Bon travail. »

Ces simples mots de félicitations résonnent comme dix mille dans ma tête. Je sais que Sasuke est fier de moi et qu'il est heureux que j'ai enfin pu réaliser mon rêve ! Je pourrais disparaître à cet instant, parce que mon véritable rêve c'était ça. Les autres je m'en fiche. Il n'y a qu'à Sasuke que je voulais prouver ma valeur.

« Sakura va te sauter dessus quand tu vas lui annoncer. »

Il regarde ailleurs en faisant légèrement la moue. Je souris et commence à le taquiner.

« Tu es jaloux ?

- Moi ? N'importe quoi, ne sois pas si stupide. »

Je grogne et commence à me diriger vers la sortie.

« Je vais aller lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle alors ! »

Quand je suis dehors, je me rends compte que je ne suis pas tout à fait certain de l'endroit où la trouver…

« Hors de question que je te laisse seul avec elle. »

Je n'ai pas le temps de réaliser qu'il est à côté de moi, qu'il me prend la main et m'entraîne… apparemment vers l'Hôpital.

J'aurais dû m'en douter…

Un sourire se forme sur mon visage en sentant la chaleur de Sasuke envelopper ma main. Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi comblé de toute ma vie…

Je la serre plus fort dans l'espoir que l'Hôpital est encore très loin.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Sakura-chan !! »

Je cours pour arriver à sa hauteur le plus vite possible, elle me sourit tendrement en me reconnaissant.

« Naruto, tu as l'air en pleine forme !

- Y a de quoi ! C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Devine qui va devenir le prochain Hokage ! »

Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds avant de me sauter au cou.

Son parfum me paraît si réel. Un parfum que j'aime. Celui qu'elle dégageait quand je pleurais dans ses bras comme dans ceux d'une mère… ce temps me paraît étrangement si lointain…

Comme si ces moments n'étaient pas arrivés.

« C'est vraiment génial Naruto !! Je suis contente pour toi ! Tu as enfin atteint ton but ! »

Elle m'embrasse sur la joue et me serre plus fort. Après un moment elle murmure à mon oreille.

« Sasuke est toujours aussi possessif… »

Je ne comprends pas tout de suite de quoi elle parle mais en regardant dans la direction de Sasuke, je constate qu'une aura meurtrière l'entoure, j'en ai presque des frissons. Mais Sakura-chan n'a pas peur du tout, au contraire, elle rit aux éclats en me serrant toujours plus fort. Je me mets à rire moi aussi.

Pas jaloux, hein ?

Après ça, Sakura-chan nous invite à boire un verre pour fêter l'évènement. On passe le reste de la journée ensemble. Une journée inoubliable. Je me sens plus heureux que je n'aurais pu l'imaginer. Être tous les trois réunis… Ca faisait trop longtemps que je n'avais pas eu cette impression chaleureuse que je ressentais lorsque que nous étions ensemble. Ce sentiment d'avoir une véritable famille…

Quand il commence à faire nuit, Sakura-chan nous laisse et Sasuke et moi rentrons à mon… notre appartement…

« Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

- Des ramens !!

- Ca m'aurait étonné…

- C'est très bon les ramens !

- Oui, oui… »

Il m'en prépare et nous mangeons en tête à tête.

**.oO°Oo.**

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? D'habitude tu es super content. »

Je rougis encore plus. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment c'est arrivé. Je crois qu'il a suffit que Sasuke me dise « On prend un bain ? » Et je me suis retrouvé ici, dans la baignoire, avec lui.

C'est pas un rêve, c'est encore mieux !

Mais malgré tout, je suis gêné, je ne me rappelle pas avoir eu un tel degré d'intimité avec qui que ce soit…

« C'est que…

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas habituel, mais c'est un jour spécial. Je veux te faire plaisir. »

En disant ça, il dépose un baiser dans ma nuque. Je frémis. Comme si je venais de me rendre compte que mon dos reposait sur son torse, sa chaleur m'envahit tout d'un coup. Le rouge me monte aux joues.

« Tu as l'air si gêné… C'est mignon. »

Je me tourne vers lui pour voir son expression. Je n'en ai pas le temps, il s'empare de mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec tant de passion que j'ai du mal à ne pas perdre pied. Après un moment, je me retrouve complètement sur lui. Le sentir si proche, ça me fait planer. Sans que je m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras et m'entraîne vers la chambre. Je comprends tout de suite ses intentions alors qu'il me dépose sur le lit avec une délicatesse qui me déstabilise.

« At.. Attends, je… »

Sasuke ne me laisse pas finir, il m'embrasse à perdre haleine. Mon corps est de plus en plus chaud. Je sens sa peau humide et brûlante contre la mienne. Ses mains découvrent avidement chaque partie de mon corps. J'ai chaud, j'ai le souffle court, j'ai envie de lui. Quand vient le moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, je ne peux pas l'arrêter, même si c'est ma première fois, même si j'ai un peu peur, parce qu'il me fait tellement envie et qu'il me rend si heureux. Dans la tempête qui fait rage en nous, je l'entends me souffler à l'oreille qu'il m'aime. J'en pleure. J'en pleure jusqu'à la fin. J'ai tellement attendu ces mots, j'ai l'ai tellement désiré et ce soir, il m'embrasse, il m'aime, il me fait l'amour, et je pourrais mourir tout de suite, je mourrais comblé.

« Je t'aime Sasuke. »

Et pour la première fois, je connais l'extase.

**.oO°Oo.**

J'ouvre les yeux. J'ai froid. La fenêtre est ouverte ? Je tends le bras, cherche la chaleur de Sasuke… Sasuke ? Où est-il ?

« Tu ne dors pas ? »

Je lève les yeux. Sasuke est habillé ? Il me regarde fixement, debout près du lit.

« Où étais-tu ?

- J'avais soif. »

Il se déshabille et me rejoins dans le lit. Je ne tarde pas à lui quémander un peu de chaleur.

C'est étrange… Pourquoi sa peau est si froide ? Je n'ai pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, déjà le sommeil me rattrape.

**.oO°Oo.**

Sa chaleur est agréable… Sa peau est douce… Ses baisers sont trop délicieux pour que je puisse un jour m'en passer. Maintenant, j'en suis accro. J'ouvre les yeux. Sasuke les referme et fait mine de dormir. Mais je sais très bien qu'il m'observe depuis un moment. Alors je lui vole un baiser.

« Je t'aime. »

Sasuke sourit, toujours les yeux fermés. Je recommence.

« Je t'aime. »

Il rit, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. Je l'embrasse encore au coin de la bouche.

« Je t'aime…

- Je sais, baka. Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Il ouvre enfin les yeux et m'embrasse. Quand il se détache de moi, nous éclatons de rire.

On frappe. Je sursaute. Sakura est assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre et nous lance un regard entendu. Je deviens rapidement rouge comme une pivoine et me cache sous les couvertures. Je l'entends rire.

« Eh bien ! Vous êtes si mignons ! »

Je sens Sasuke sortir du lit sans aucune pudeur et se rhabiller.

« Sasuke ! T'as pas honte !

- Hahaha, Non c'est bon laisse. Ce n'est pas la première fois après tout. »

Je sors automatiquement des couvertures et lance un regard jaloux à Sakura. Elle comprend tout de suite.

« Ce n'est pas ma faute si j'arrive toujours au mauvais moment. »

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et je rougis à nouveau. Sasuke se décide à lui demander ce qu'elle fait là. Elle reprend plus ou moins son sérieux.

« L'Hokage t'a demandé. C'est urgent. »

Le visage de Sasuke prend une expression que j'avais presque failli oublier. Cette expression impassible, si froide, si douloureuse. Je me redresse et le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Sasuke ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il se radoucit et me sourit. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux gentiment.

« J'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il se baisse à ma hauteur et m'embrasse. Je rougis un peu, à cause de la présence de Sakura. Elle nous charrie mais Sasuke n'a pas l'air de s'en formaliser. Quand il a fini de s'habiller, il fait face à Sakura et la regarde un moment avec suspicion.

« Tu ne passes plus par les portes ?

- J'ai perdu l'habitude. Et puis c'est tellement drôle de vous voir vous faire des câlins. »

Il soupire et elle éclate de rire. Finalement il lui sourit et sort par la fenêtre.

« Ne touche pas à Naruto en mon absence. »

Son regard est lourd de promesses d'atroces souffrances et le ton de sa voix, même s'il paraît calme, m'arrache un frisson. Mais Sakura-chan n'a pas l'air d'avoir peur… Elle lui tire la langue, alors qu'il est déjà loin. Puis elle se tourne vers moi avec un sourire carnassier qui me fait frémir.

« Sa… Sakura-chan ? »

Elle quitte la fenêtre pour se faufiler jusqu'à moi, tel un félin. Elle monte sur le lit et se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Elle est vraiment séduisante, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de faire ? Est-ce que… Oh non, me dites pas que je trompe Sasuke !

« Saku… »

Puis elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue. Je rougis. Elle s'allonge à côté de moi et me sourit.

« Si tu voyais ta tête ! »

Je grogne et détourne les yeux, rougissant.

« Boude pas, tu sais comme j'aime faire enrager Sasuke-kun !

- Hé ? »

Sakura-chan me montre le mur derrière moi. Un kunai y est planté. Je retourne mon attention sur la fenêtre. Sasuke est réapparu comme par magie et lance un regard meurtrier à mon équipière.

« C'est bon, je plaisantais, vas-y. »

Sasuke hésite et puis s'en va. Dès qu'il est parti, Sakura-chan m'agrippe le bras et me tire vers elle.

« Je veux quand même un câlin ! Y a pas de raisons ! Je suis jalouse ! Il peut t'avoir tout le temps, lui ! »

Je lève les yeux vers elle et elle me sourit tendrement. La Sakura-chan dont je me souviens n'est pas comme ça. Elle est plus réservée dans ce domaine, même si elle se montre toujours gentille et maternelle avec moi.

« Allez, fais moi un câlin, Naru-chan ! »

Elle fait une moue enfantine et je ris en la prenant dans mes bras. J'oublie totalement le fait que je suis nu sous les draps, sa chaleur, son parfum et sa tendresse m'emportent vers un nouveau sommeil.

**.oO°Oo.**

C'était en plein milieu de la nuit dernière. La lune était bien haute dans le ciel. Une pleine lune trop grosse pour que cela soit naturel. L'atmosphère qui en émanait était dérangeante. Un jeune homme, dont le visage était recouvert par la capuche de son manteau, pénétrait furtivement dans la prison de Konoha. Il avait endormi les gardes à l'entrée. Il assommait celui posté devant la cellule qui l'intéressait. Le prisonnier leva la tête vers l'homme qui ouvrait la porte de sa « chambre ». Il comprit tout de suite pour quelles raisons son geôlier venait de piquer un somme. Il toisa un long moment cet homme qui s'écartait pour le faire sortir. Le prisonnier restait sceptique. Il connaissait parfaitement son libérateur.

« Pourquoi ? »

Son vis-à-vis ne cilla pas et resta silencieux.

« N'es-tu pas l'un des meilleurs ninja de Konoha ? »

Toujours aucune réponse. Il attendit un moment avant de poser une autre question.

« Que veux-tu en échange ? »

L'homme auquel il s'adressait lui fit face. Il jeta à ses pieds un manteau semblable au sien. Le prisonnier attendit sa demande.

« Itachi. »

L'homme prit le manteau et se releva pour l'enfiler par-dessus le sien. Les rayons de lune que laissait passer la fenêtre l'éclairèrent avant qu'il ne fût recouvert.

Le manteau de l'Akatsuki.

« Tu as de la chance que je n'ai aucun principe… Uchiwa Sasuke. »

**.oO°Oo.**

**Fin du chapitre 2**

**.oO°Oo.**


End file.
